1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a therapeutic support device and more particularly to a therapeutic foam support device that is made of a material that is firm and flexible, that has a shape and design that both conforms comfortably to various portions of the human body having a curvature, thus providing supportive properties, and compresses against the muscle portions of a human body, thus providing relaxant properties.
2. Description of Prior Art
A variety of supportive “pillow-type” products have been used for many years to provide either orthopedic support or provide muscle-relaxing effects. The orthopedic support generally was for the lumbar or cervical areas of the back and spine. This was accomplished in prior art by use of air or liquid filled pillows, or pillow-type products that were filled with a variety of form-conforming fillers, such as grains, beads, and the like, or solid structures that offered no form-conforming properties, such as plastic or wood supports that may be shaped like a specific area of the body to which it was intended to apply.
There were a number of variations over the years made of wood and other products that were too stiff for using on the floor and other purposes. The disadvantage of those products are that they were too hard and did not provide comfort when the product is placed behind one's back for traveling, or when lying on the floor as a muscle relaxant behind one's neck to relieve stress. The materials used in the prior art either provided “give” yet were not firm enough to perform as an adequate support or muscle relaxant, or were too firm and didn't provide “give” necessary to conform to the affected body part to perform as a muscle relaxant. The wood products, for example, offer no “give” which makes those devices difficult and uncomfortable to use.
The current invention is also easy to make and inexpensive to make.